


“恨吧。”《指南》说。

by harshmoon



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmoon/pseuds/harshmoon
Summary: 有人在极其拙劣地模仿幽默，真希望那不是我。
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	“恨吧。”《指南》说。

福特在笑。  
这可不算是好事。  
倒不是说在他们所处的时间、空间、概率轴，或者随便怎么讲，此时此刻在的这个社会有什么习俗，认为微笑是某种邪恶到了极点的冒犯，并值得为此大动肝火，发动旷日持久的战争。宇宙中并不乏这样的所在，如果你生长在曝惨星系癫怒坦戳拉吃屎去吧星歇斯底城肥沃，清香而美丽的大地上，朝气蓬勃，年轻有为，准备对任何胆敢将嘴角向上提拉一点点的狂徒报之以老拳（老枪/老炮/老伽马半旋粒子反物质射线/老……），你将会非常，非常不喜欢福特·大老爷所露出的表情。  
福特在大笑。  
这当然不算是好事。  
值得一提的是，与其悲惨而被哀悼的名字相反，命运如它曾或将无数次做的那样，开了点无伤大雅的小玩笑，曝惨星系癫怒坦戳拉吃屎去吧星实际上，是婚姻及离婚率史上最为传奇，最令社会学家大惑不解的存在，数不清的互相厌恶，互相攻歼的伴侣抵达歇斯底城阴沉潮湿的太空港，紧接着在此地重燃爱火，用完了旅馆供应充足的毛巾。一小撮科学家认为是歇斯底城独特的忧郁的自然景观造成了“美丽的结果”，一大撮旁人嗤之以鼻，认为这不过是所有人终于不用再强装恩爱，取而代之的是每时每刻垮起嘴角，说“吃屎去吧！”，随后歇斯底里地向对方扔盘子、扳手、沙发、婴儿车、婴儿等等诸如此类物品，还不会被任何人劝说何不放松下心情，喝杯茶看看脱口秀吧。  
爱让人腐蚀，恨则让人起鸡皮疙瘩，有研究表明恨所引起的弗洛蒙躁动甚至超过宇宙毁灭，相关的研讨会在宇宙尽头的餐馆举行，席间充满让人恨得咬牙切齿的东西。  
“恨吧。”《指南》说。  
不是那么值得一提的是，歇斯底城同时是居民整体精神状况最好的生命体聚居地之一，疾病率跌破了惊人的百分之八十九，土著精神病医生集团纷纷卷起行李远走高飞，去别处更开心，更乐子，更有生意的地方追逐患者，豪宅和一打厚厚的论文。  
他们并不在歇斯底城，或歇斯底城在的星球上。  
他们，防止不必要的困惑，指的是福特·大老爷与亚瑟·邓特，前者来自参宿四附近某颗小小行星，后者则来自银河系荒郊野岭某颗毫不重要的可怜星球，鉴于它们各自消逝于不值一提的坍塌和沃贡施工船的霸凌中，这个背景介绍实在是没什么现实意义。  
问题在于，有些东西消逝了，有些东西即将消逝，可怜星球处于一个可怜复区，带来的结果是它彻底悲惨地被踏平，未踏平，正被踏平，险些即将被踏平，早就被踏平，给所有维度的大家伙儿都带来了无穷烦恼，好在这个问题即将一劳永逸地解决，只留个过去式即可。福特与亚瑟就站在这个过去式上，他们赶上派对正嗨的时候，满头拉花，醉意朦胧，还来得及冲上台子，一锤头砸倒制造噪音的鼓手。  
不过，从物理的角度来看，他们脚下除了空气恐怕空无一物。具体原因有些复杂，很多人相信这整个事都和一杯茶，一沓文件和一只尖牙利嘴的鸟有关，但从头说起实在说来话长，最简洁，最近的原因在此：他们一起被炸上了天。  
福特显然乐在其中。  
被炸飞这事儿正常得很，一个兴高采烈的福特就更常见了，至于两者相结合，那简直是比狗在新地板上拉屎，猫把最贵的杯子砸碎还正常的东西，亚瑟在脑子里做了个乘除法，分析不出这两件事谁是因谁是果，谁该对另一方负责任，他分心得太彻底，以至于忘了自己被炸上天，在天上无耻地开始侧方滑行。  
而福特，他太兴高采烈了，完全忘记了尊重重力定律。  
他们在极其不招人喜欢的时候开始飞行。  
《指南》说飞行是放松的好法子。  
亚瑟不认为这是放松的好时机。  
倘若此刻有人有闲心抬头望天，说不定还能双眼圆瞪，手指天空，说：“哇塞，有人在飞！”即便假定真有人能注意到他们并发出感想，周围的其他人也会对他说歇歇吧，赶紧忙忙自己的事，应对一下末日恐惧之类的。所有人——几乎所有人，都在忙着跑来跑去，跑进跑出，对遇见的每一个会移动的东西尖叫，抢劫口香糖，卫生纸和架子上的每一把玩具枪。  
“我有没有对你说吃屎去吧？”亚瑟沉稳地说。  
“你说了，还说了两次。”  
亚瑟高难度地点点头，说了句能让曝惨星系人都大吃一惊的脏话。  
他危在旦夕，手舞足蹈，穿过一群唠唠叨叨的鸟群，听出它们在抱怨天空中何时变得如此拥挤，兴许该长两条腿到地面上过活过活。他曾在板裘星蔚蓝美丽的天空中做过无数次飞行，多半是从一棵格外茁壮的树为起点，姿态优美，心情惬意，乐得和傻子似的，那些飞行与现在不大相同，至少没这么多噪音和障碍物。他闪身躲过一个啃掉一半的烂桃，它径直冲向福特，把他打了个人仰马翻。  
福特开始加速。  
想到上一次在地球上飞行是与谁一起，亚瑟简直恨得牙痒痒，他不合时宜地恨起了航空公司。  
亚瑟随气流翻滚，人类具有的某种愚蠢的第六感，让他隐约在心中觉得：这将是他的最后一次飞行，且不会再有终点了。这个事实并不可怕，甚至还挺浪漫，挺温馨，如果有茶和牛奶罐就更好了。亚瑟只是无法相信，在经历了这么多烂事，破事，糟糕事之后，在他最喜欢的晨衣烂到废品站闭门不收后，这个结局才姗姗来迟。他的房子没了，派对上的疯狂漂亮女孩没了，这个地球蛮不错，没什么大毛病，只有有点小纰漏：不是他的。他虽早已习惯此事，还是在空中生出一种客死异乡的悲凉。宇宙对他打出最后一发老拳，他对宇宙比中指。  
仿佛是为了证明整个事有多荒谬，亚瑟回忆起曝惨星系癫怒坦戳拉吃屎去吧星歇斯底城，这是在某个肮脏太空港中读到的，《指南》用讲道理的女声建议他来一场说走就走的旅行，到歇斯底城尽情表达自己的悲愤与不甘，在从混战撕扯中成功存活之后，他的心理问题一定会像屁一般消逝无踪，也就是说无声，温暖，让旁边的人皱鼻子。  
《指南》建议他很多事，他看心情遵从。  
福特哈哈大笑。  
“恨吧。”指南说。  
亚瑟心情不错，选择遵从建议。  
他恨宇宙，恨飞船，恨空间旅行，恨鸟，恨推土机，恨沃贡人，恨官僚主义，恨心理医生，他恨他妈的福特，还恨狗屁指南总部，虽然他从未去过小熊座，还在心中把出版公司总部想像成bbc大楼，亚瑟伸出手臂：他在起鸡皮疙瘩。他飘在空中对福特大吼大叫，做出完美的后空翻三周半；福特飘在空中对他大吼大叫，模样酷似炸锅上的鱿鱼，每条肢体都找不到自己正确的位置。他们大吼大叫半秒，意识到所有话都在大吼大叫中淹没了，谁也听不见对方在说什么，于是干脆付诸行动——亚瑟卯足力气，往福特脸上狠劲儿来了一拳，效果显著，几乎可以说得上是戏剧化，福特不甘示弱，一胳膊肘捣上亚瑟的下巴，立刻使他脱臼了，亚瑟傲然滑翔，用掉了的下巴彰显自己的沉稳，对一切怒目而视。  
看客们或许窃窃私语，交头接耳，对亚瑟·邓特与福特·大老爷有时间做出这些行为表示不解，并提出尖刻的问题：毁灭只在一瞬间，凭什么别人/生物/非生物都在火急火燎地蒸发分解自己，他俩却能留出互相诘骂的大段空余。有必要说明，时间是相对的，临终时间更是如此，如若有神学相关的人士再略有不满，还有另一种解释：这是命运的又一个小玩笑，命运实在是幽默死了，但凡一句话没兜出五个包袱，它就得认定今天是失败的一天，转身回去把头插进洗碗机里。  
上一句说到，时间是相对的，这一句还要补充，空间也是相对的，在重力场，不可能性概率，多维运动，巴拉巴拉之类的影响下，空间决定按照它自己的意愿行事，包括让两个人难以解释地飞越全球。观众们怨声载道，幸好没人关心观众怎么想。  
他们疾驰飞过埃及金字塔。  
福特说：“呀吼！”  
他们飞过巨石阵。  
福特说：“耶！”  
他们飞过猝不及防，在完全错误的时间，与完全错误的世界打了个照面的重见天日的秦始皇陵。  
福特热泪盈眶。  
“这么多，这么多没去过的地方，”他动情地说，“他妈的，宇宙中这么多别的垃圾，总不能老逮着这一处铲呗？这些地方能给我报销出几个最新款飞船啊，你绝对想都想不到。”  
亚瑟的回答则比较简洁，他说：“呕。”  
世界（小小地球）八、九还是十八奇迹像一群受了惊的瞪羚，四蹄飞甩，唾沫横飞地朝他冲来，而他如同空中一个千疮百孔的垃圾袋，手中甚至连一条毛巾都没有——这个事实让他心中一沉：糟糕，他的毛巾哪去了？罔顾无论是否有毛巾，他与毛巾都即将携手湮灭的事实。呕吐物曲线优美，姿态豪放，满溢普通人绝不想细细研究的东西，亚瑟绝望地在自己的呕吐物中翻滚，呕吐物本身，与他的呕吐欲望构成了一个完美的正反馈，所带来的结果很难被人评价是正面的。  
如果有毛巾，好歹还能让他擦擦嘴。  
福特在一步之遥对他比大拇指，他说：“操他的好得很！赚了！”  
“恨吧。”《指南》说。  
亚瑟悉听尊便。  
但亚瑟有那么半秒恨不起来，内心深处某一小块，甚至说不那么小，中等大小，一大块烂糟糟的地方吱哇乱叫，说在最后时刻与好哥们全球旅行确实好得很。虽然他对好哥们这个褒义词大为摇头，也尤其讨厌计划外的旅行，更准确的说，他讨厌一切旅行，他只想待在自己的房间里，喝喝茶，修修草坪，亚瑟想到自己的房子，他突然生出难以抑制的欲望，想立即躺在拖拉机前的烂泥里，至少那玩意会刹车。  
他决定听从自己的内心，每次听从自己的内心他就准没好果子吃，他应当习惯。他继续飞翔。  
出于某种神秘莫测的原因，他们迎面撞上一群哈罗德百货的商品，这群商品长年累月在货架上安家，尝试过古今中外的各种政体，基本无法进化出什么娱乐项目，在末日当头突然发现还有另一种法子可活，于是叮叮当当，稀里哗啦地离家出走。首当其冲的是三把飞利浦剃须刀，一边飞一边冷酷地绞杀沿途的所有小鸟，其后跟着劣质芭比娃娃，独轮车，男士内裤，极其昂贵的大型乐高积木等一切与他们一样不该出现在天上的东西。  
亚瑟与福特躲过剃须刀，打翻所有百货，拳打芭比娃娃，脚踢男士内裤，亚瑟找到了他的新毛巾：一条浅黄的三层人造绒毛巾，很软，很厚实，上面点缀着几朵粉色花朵，还有条会说人话的靓蓝色小狗，他与新毛巾短暂地互相认识了一下，握手拥抱，介绍各自的名字与教母。在此之后，他们突然发现狂欢队伍中有两样绝对普通，绝对朴素，只对丢了雨伞又恰好遇上小雨的人有那么些微用处，但也只能一次性使用的东西。  
他们抓住两个纸袋。  
纸袋上面用活泼的荧光材料印着“HI！”  
有那么一秒，亚瑟大脑转呼啦圈，完全笑傻了，他指着那两个活泼的字母给福特看，福特五官乱窜，脸上的表情能让天狼星公立精神病院东西区全体病患缄默不语，福特用力吹了个口哨，在空中虚幻地挥出一拳，谁也不能分析出这一拳是快乐，愤怒还是单纯胳膊抽筋。福特对他叫喊：“把它套在头上！”  
亚瑟说：“有用吗？”  
福特说：“完全没有。”  
他睿智地将头钻进纸袋，纸袋哗哗作响，全然对自己所处的位置没有哪怕一分一毫的认知，它一般都被拿来装打折面包，苹果乃至袜子，很少装进一整个生物的头，它默不作声，向命运屈服。它有什么好抱怨的？  
亚瑟欣然应允。  
他们把纸袋套在头上。  
纸袋对一切说HI，甚至包括沃贡飞船。  
他们大笑。  
他们嘎嘎大笑，咯咯直笑，狂笑不止。  
福特在纸袋子里笑得喘不过来气，他想说什么，他假装自己握着地球上所出现的第一杯泛银河系含漱爆破液，且已经小酌了三杯半销魂浆当热身，对着鬼知道是什么的东西说：  
“敬——”  
亚瑟就好理解得多了，他头套纸袋，说：  
“啊——”  
沉寂。  
嘎嘎大笑沉寂。  
一切沉寂。  
很难说这到底是好事还是坏事。


End file.
